Nap Time
by Marshmallow452
Summary: Bedsmith wants a nap. There's only one pillow he can do that on. Starlow to the rescue. Dreambert needs help. Oneshot.


**I just "beat" Mario & Luigi: Dream Team several days ago (I had to do the final battle on easy mode it was so insanely difficult.) So I wanted to write some quick thing for the end with Prince Dreambert and Bedsmith in it, I thought they were both very interesting characters.**

**Please enjoy. Or don't. I wouldn't want you to enjoy something that you didn't want to enjoy. Or would I.**

"Mario...Luigi...where could they have disappeared to..."

Dreambert floated across the front lawn of Pi'illo Castle, scouring the island. When suddenly he heard the voice.

_Him._

"Oh, my..." Dreambert spoke softly to himself and shrank into his pillow form, hoping he wouldn't see him. "Please not now."

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

The Pi'illo Prince knew he had been spotted and gave up, turning to face the speaker.

"So Dreambert, I heard you were trying to rebuild the Pi'illo civilization! It really makes me proud of my Prince. I truly want to...NAP! ON! YOU!"

"Good morning, Bedsmith..." Dreambert spoke with an exhausted yawn.

"I've been looking all over you! Could I PLEASEEEE help you rebuild the Pi'illo's civilzation? I'm a Pi'illo too, you know."

Dreambert sighed. "Well, I suppose you could help-"

"BEDSMITH! IS! PSYCHED! I KNEW the Prince would let me help! But first...I have to...NAP! ON! YOU!"

"Please-"

"MY ONLY WISH!"

At that Dreambert yelled and tried to escape, but Bedsmith was too fast. He thrusted Dreambert on the grass and lay his head on Dreambert.

"Ah...so comfy...Dreambert! You must be 100% cotton!"

The Prince could not escape despite all of his struggles. Suddenly someone spoke.

"Hey, Dreambert! And...uh...Bedsmith."

Dreambert attempted to look up but failed due to the large mass sleeping on his head.

"Starlow? Is that you?" said a muffled Dreambert.

"Uh, yeah, that's right," Starlow said, registering Bedsmith's nap session. "You seem to be in a little bit of a predicament."

"What? Hahaha! This? No, no problem at all...you can go about your vacation, no need to worry...say, shouldn't you be vacationing with Princess Peach and the others?"

A flush of color reached Starlow's face. Luckily Dreambert didn't notice because he was blinded. "Well, I actually came to check on you...since you didn't come with us..."

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude on the vacation. Now, please, I am fine-" Dreambert choked.

"Bedsmith!"

The Ultibed's maker's eyes snapped open. "Mmm, who? No, Mr. President, I'm fine."

"Bedsmith, you really shouldn't nap on Dreambert without his permission. That's sort of violating him."

"I don't know what you're talking about. He certainly did give me permission."

"Actually-" Dreambert began.

"Not to be rude, Prince, but you DID give me permission."

"BEDSMITH! GET! OFF! HIM! NOW!"

Bedsmith was wide awake now. "Well, geez! Why didn't you just say so..."

He dusted of his goggles and danced away, singing "I got to nap on Dreambert! I got to nap on Dreambert!"

Dreambert sighed and stood up, dusting himself off. "You didn't need to do that."

Starlow let out a laugh. "Yeah, I save him from asphyxiation and he tells me I 'didn't need to do that.'"

Dreambert gave her the faintest hint of a smile, stray from his usual stoic expression.

"Well, my apologies. I am very sorry I offended you."

Starlow laughed. A moment passed.

"Well, anyways," Dreambert said, regaining his stoic expression and authoritative tone. "Starlow, have you seen Mario and Luigi by any chance? I need to ask them about an important artifact: the Pi'illo Ring."

Starlow seemed a little disappointed that PRINCE Dreambert was back. "Oh? Yeah. That's where I came from. They're down at Driftwood Shore with Peach, Toadsworth, and some other toads. I saw them carrying something like that, told me they gave some guy a camera and he told them where it was."

"My thanks. Farewell for now." He started moving towards the Driftwood Shore path. "Wait a moment! What am I thinking? Starlow, this is your vacation along with your other guests, not mine. Are you not coming?" He beckoned towards himself.

"Of course! Yeah, I'll come. With you."

Together they set off.


End file.
